You Can't Run
by bubblingcauldron
Summary: When you experience your first love, you wish it was returned and not ignored. And sometimes you realize that your first love, is your only love. When that happens, you start dreaming. Weddings, Marriage, Kids. The whole ordeal. But, did you ever think about the possibility that your love wouldn't be returned? That you would be invited to his/her wedding, with somebody else?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stared at the piece of paper in my hands and a smile started to form on my face.

I got in to the University of Pennsylvania on a sixty percent scholarship. When I applied, I was sure that I might get in, but I didn't think that they would offer me a scholarship, so I put it at the bottom of the list. Dad thought that I had so much potential but that I needed to take chances to make use of that potential. But, see, that was something I was afraid to do. I was never good at taking chances and exploring the unknown. I always made these plans and possibilities and if there was even one wrong possibility I would just bow out, choosing not to do the entire thing.

I put it down beside my laptop, which was running for two days continuously for one reason, or the other. As I quickly shut it down, my cell phone started to ring.

I picked it up and saw it was Edward.

Edward.

Okay. Where do I begin? Well, I met him when I was four years old, on my birthday. Mom and Dad had taken me to the beach for the day and I was so busy making a sand castle that I didn't notice that a little boy had come and sat beside me. I looked up and saw this boy with weird bronzish hair and emerald green eyes staring at me, exposing all his white teeth, with the exception of one on the side. He introduced himself and I told him who I was, and then wham bam, we're best friends. It was like it was us against the world. It still is.

'Hi,' I said, answering the phone.

'Hey, there,' he said, in his smoldering voice. I remember the shock I had received because of the fact that one day his voice was the same, low pitched one like mine, but then the next he had this deep, throaty voice, which kind of scared at times.

'Guess what, Bumble Bee?' he asked, using the stupid nickname. Actually it was my fault. A couple of years back, when I was fourteen, I started to write fan fiction and when they asked me for a pen name, I just used 'Bumble Bee' thinking that nobody that I knew would ever see it. But, as always Edward found out. When, how, why he found it was a mystery to me, but since then, he has called me his 'little Bumble Bee'. I always pretend like it annoys me when he calls me that, but in actuality, I love it. It's one of many of our inside jokes.

'What's up, Eddie Kins?' I answered, using the incredibly lame nick name I had created for him in response to him calling me 'Bumble Bee'. I was fourteen, and that was the first thing that entered my mind. I knew that Edward hated to be called 'Eddie' so I spiced it up a little, and started to call him 'Eddie Kins'.

'I know where I'm going to go for uni.' He said, and I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

'Where?' I asked him, generally curious. We had both sent out applications to all the same universities planning to go to the same one, because not seeing Edward everyday would ridiculous. He's… him.

'Dartmouth,' he said, and now I could most definitely hear the smile. But my mood quickly went down. I had received my rejection letter two days ago from Dartmouth. I already knew that they wouldn't accept me, when there were millions of other, more qualified students. I didn't want to send in applications, setting myself up for disappointment. But, this was Edward's dream school. It was at the top of his list. And so, I sent in an application.

'Oh,' I said, hoping that my voice didn't show any emotion. I didn't want me a downer for him. This was his moment. He just got accepted to one of the best Ivy League schools. I already knew that I wasn't Ivy League material. The top of my list was, the University of Washington, but now, knowing that The University of Pennsylvania wants me, I know without a shred of doubt that I'll be going there. But, knowing that Edward will be so many miles away from me, makes my chest hurt. He's been there every day for fourteen years and that just in a couple of months, he won't, makes me want to curl up on my bed and cry, for hours.

But, right now, I was on the phone with him and I didn't want to make him feel bad, so I need to suck it up and be there for him.

'What's wrong, Bella?' He asked, draining all my hope. He always knew. I don't know how and it didn't matter how much I tried to hide from him. He always knew.

'Nothing. Why would there be anything wrong?' I asked, hoping that he would let it go and for once shine in his happiness and not care about me.

'Bella,' he said, his voice giving me a warning. I didn't say anything for a minute, just stayed quiet for which he pestered, 'Tell me what's wrong.'

'It's just,' I sighed, knowing that it was useless hoping that he would drop it, 'I didn't get accepted to Dartmouth.'

He stayed silent, for a minute and I knew that I had just done what I had dreaded.

'That's okay. We can just… go somewhere else,' he said, sounding sad and disappointment.

For a second, I didn't say anything. For a second, I let myself wonder. Would it be so bad? Dartmouth isn't that good. He could be happy anywhere. I could make him happy. But, then reality set in. I couldn't do that to him… or myself. He has the once in a life-time opportunity, that I never got and making him give up his dream is selfish… and stupid. I would die of guilt knowing that I was the reason he couldn't be where he wanted to be. Besides, we could email, talk on the phone and see each other on holidays. But as much as I tried to convince myself that it would be okay, it wasn't. At least not for me.

'You shouldn't do that,' I said, in the phone.

'What?' he said, sounding surprised.

'I got a sixty percent scholarship from The University of Pennsylvania,' I whispered, 'And you know, that since the start I wanted to go there, even if I thought it was far-fetched. I am going there. I am going where I want to go… So should you.'

'Bella, what are you…'

'Edward, go to Dartmouth. I know, we said that we would go to the same school, but think about it. We both want to study something different and something that means something to us. I want to be a writer and you want to be a doctor. These are wholly different fields. And if I'm going where I want to, so should you. Our friendship can survive the distance. Besides, we can see each other on holidays.' I said, cringing when I said 'friendship'. For the past year, or so, my feelings for Edward have grown. I know that they haven't remained platonic anymore and I've wanted to tell him. But again, my fear of taking chances stopped me.

'Bella… are you sure?' he asked, sounding uncertain, but some of the excitement from before had returned.

'Of course, I'm sure,' I tried to laugh.

'Oh, well… I guess I'm going to Dartmouth,' he laughed, 'I've got to go and tell Dad and Em.'

'You haven't told them yet?' I asked, confused, wondering why I was the person to know.

'Yeah. I called you as soon as I got the letter.'

'Oh. Well, than go tell them.' I ended the call, abruptly knowing that I couldn't stay on the phone and not burst out crying.

_Four Months Later…_

I looked around the room, wondering where if I had everything. I took an inventory in my head and hopped to god that I was right and I wasn't forgetting anything important.

The doorbell rung, stopping me on my tracks and reminding me that this was probably the last time that I'll see this room until some holiday comes up. I looked around, remembering all of the awesome moments that happened here.

The realization of my first crush came here. Thinking about boyfriends. Crying because of my first break up. First fight with Edward. How Edward used to come through window at night, to apologize. Realizing that I had huge crush on him. Everything had happened here. And now, I was leaving. Starting a new chapter of my life.

I sighed and grabbed my suitcase, tugging it downstairs. I put it at the bottom of the stairs and walked into the lounge, watching as Edward and my Dad hugged and Dad told him to be careful. Edward was just as much Charlie's son as he was Carlisle (his Dad's).

They both turned around, noticing my presence and Dad's eyes filled with tears. I ran up to him and hugged him close, telling him how much I loved him. I was never a touchy-feely kind of person, but today was an exception. Today, I was leaving home, spreading my wings. Today, I could be touchy-feely.

I let him go and kissed him on the cheek.

'You should get going. Don't want to miss the plane.' He said, wiping away the tears that had fallen.

'Yeah,' I kissed him one more time and then turned towards Edward. He smiled at me and my heart broke a little knowing that I won't be seeing that smile for a long time after today, 'Ready?'

He nodded his head and went to get my luggage.

'Okay, remember what I told you?' Dad's voice broke my staring.

'Yes, Dad. No talking to strangers. Keep my pepper spray with me. Make sure that my mobile has full battery before leaving the house.' I rolled my eyes at him.

'And don't forget to call me when you get there.'

'Of course.' I said, hugged him again and quickly ran out.

I jumped into the car and stared straight ahead, not looking at Edward. His flight wasn't until tomorrow but he wanted to drop me off, give me a good goodbye.

His hand fit in mine and his fingers entwined with mine. The whole way we didn't speak, but our hands were linked and that was enough, better than words.

Before I knew it, we were outside of the airport and Edward was getting out of the car. I grabbed his arm and pulled him, shaking my head.

'I want to see you inside,' he said, looking at me all confused.

'No.' I said, firmly.

'Why?' he asked.

'Because,' I said, 'I want to go in there alone and I want you to go home and pack. Make sure that you have everything and call me before boarding the plane. I will call you after I land.'

He looked at me, still a bit determined to see me inside.

I hugged him close to my body, taking in his scent, trying to imprint it in my mind, not wanting to forget even something as measly as his smell. I pulled back, reluctantly and kissed him on the cheek, lingering.

'I'm going to miss you,' I whispered, against his skin.

'Same here,' his voice broke a little.

I kissed him again and hoped that whatever happens, I wouldn't lose my friend. He meant everything to me. And losing him would mean losing me.

I let him go and made myself get out of that car, grab my luggage from the trunk and walk into the airport, all the while feeling his eyes on me.

**A/N: So, some of you have read some of my previous work so for those I would like to mention that this is story is basically 'A Thousand Miles Away' just a different name and few changes here and there. I wanted to re-write it and make it better. So, I hope I didn't do a bad job at it.**

**Please, leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Six years later...  
I looked out of the window to the streets of Chicago and wondered how life could change so much. On that day, my worst fear was losing Edward to the distance. My nightmares consisted of him finding some beautiful girl in Dartmouth.  
But never, not once, did I fear that one of my own, one of the students of University of Pennsylvania, would take away who I treasured more then anything.  
The main door of the apartment opened, bringing me out of my thoughts. I turned around slowly, to see Alice Brandon, my roommate and best friend for two years, putting her branded red Gucci bag on the sofa and walked towards me, with a huge smile on her tiny face.  
At first glance, she looks like every other made up Daddy's princess, and I was one of many who judged her just like that... and always felt a irrational irritation towards her. Then, I just made a conclusion that she was like every brain-less, fake bitch out there. I called her out on it once and had my first hair pulling, nails scratching fight.  
And the rest, as they say, is history.  
'You really need to get out of your head. Especially, when people are talking to you.' Alice's tiny, delicate voice said, as she made sure that everything in the room was nothing short of perfection.  
'I was just thinking.' I murmured, apologetically.  
'Which means, I'll just have to repeat myself,' Alice said, exaggerating a sigh, 'Well, do you remember that guy Mom started dating? Car-something.'  
'Yeah,' I said, mostly to let her know that I hadn't zoned out.  
'Well, they are getting married.'  
'What?' I spluttered on my saliva, 'the guy who you haven't even met yet?'  
'The one, the only.'  
'But... Won't this be Esme's third marriage?'  
'Yeah... Third times the charm.' She said, aligning the same table cloth for the past five minutes. This was her tell. She wasn't the kind of person who would let other people know that she's upset. She's the suffer in silence kind. Perfection is her therapy. But, when she starts fixing stuff that's already reached perfection, then there's something really wrong.  
Esme is a sweet 42 year old, petite and a red head. Her first marriage was to some one named Brandon. It wasn't your typical first love marriage. No, it was a marriage of compulsion. Esme had an unplanned pregnancy, making all the decisions for the couple for six months. Brandon proposed and Esme had to say 'yes'.  
Little did she know, that Brandon had a violent side. She spent two years getting physically and sexually abused. When he started to act out on two year old Alice too, she finally put her foot down. She took Alice and ran, sending him the divorce papers after she was sure he couldn't find her. He signed the papers and since then Brandon has been out of the picture. Esme changed Alice's last name to Patt. Later, when Alice was twenty, she changed her last name to Brandon, as a reminder that things are never as they seem.  
After him, husband #2 was not that big of a disaster. They met, fell in love, got married and lasted a good sixteen years. But then, out of no where, Esme realized that she no longer loved him. They separated on cordial terms and Alice still met him from time to time.  
I leaned off the wall and walked towards her, pulling her around, to see endless tears streaming down her face. I sighed and pulled her into my arms.  
'Want to talk about it?' I asked, rubbing her back.  
'I just don't want her to get hurt again,' she cried.  
'I know. Did you talk to her?'  
'No. She sounded so happy on the phone going on and on about how lovely he is and how great his sons are.'  
'He has children?' I asked, surprised at this new piece of information.  
'Yeah. Two sons. One's a doctor and the other's an architect... I think,' she laughed.  
I snickered and then let her go, 'Ice cream therapy?'  
She nodded and I ran to the refrigerator, getting our guilty pleasure, Ben and Jerry.

* * *

I looked around my room and wondered, when did I become such a slob. Clothes were littered all over the place, books thrown in every direction, files and files of pictures that I didn't deem worthy.  
After I got my writing degree, I decided to expand my horizon. I didn't have that much money that I could explore the world, but enough to see most of North America and Panama city. While I was traveling, I saw this beautiful professional camera and I fell in love with it. Knowing full well that I had no idea how to operate it, I still spent almost 500 dollars on it. I started to take amateur pictures and before I knew it I was pretty good. When I got to Chicago, I decided to take a six month photography course and that was when I met Alice. And the rest as they say, is history.  
Now, I have one book in the process of getting published and in the mean time, I do professional photography.  
I picked up a red sweater, thrown on my desk and discovered a picture frame, placed upside down. I hung the sweater on a hanger and placed it on my bed, walking back towards the table. I picked up the frame and my breathe got caught in my throat.  
It was a picture of me and Edward, sitting on my bed, in my hostel room. I remember, Edward had come to surprise Alexis and I had thought he was here for me.  
Alexis Grace Morgan.  
She was my roommate and confidant for the entire first year. And then everything went downhill.  
Edward came to visit and i was out with Jacob. I didn't know he was coming, otherwise I would have kept the day open. When I came back, I had walked in on my best friend and roommate in a heavy handsy make out session.  
Somehow, I walked out before they realized I had seen them. I spent the next two hours in the bathroom, crying my eyes out. I didn't go back until I was sure that Edward had left.  
He called me up and asked me if it was okay, if him and Alexis dated. I said, sure, because honestly, what else could I have said.  
Then, before, I knew it, Alexis transferred to Dartmouth and any hope I might have had, just flew away.  
I couldn't stand the thought of him and her, so I took the cowardly way out. I stopped answering his calls, replying to his texts and didn't answer my door when he came over.  
Its been three and a half years since I talked to him, three years since I saw him. But as much as I regret how we ended, I still couldn't forget the day I got the card... Inviting me to their wedding. And I know, I did the right thing for me.

* * *

A/N: well? Any thoughts ?  
P.s. I deleted the other chapter because a. I didn't like it very much b. Didn't think you guys liked it either :-)


	3. Chapter 3

'It could be worse.'

The most common thing said, when sorrows and downsides of life are revealed. Be it to your mother, your sister, your best friend or even just a close friend.

But, what people don't understand, is that that line is the worse form of comfort. Their right, it could be worse… but it could be a whole better too. Also, everybody thinks about what is happening, not what could happen.

Rather, then actually give words of comfort or advice, they give those words.

_Three years ago…_

I sat curled up in my bed, a copy of Pride and Prejudice open beside me. I've been trying to read it for the past three hours, but I can't. My mind keeps on straying to thoughts that I wish were never planted there. But, I can't take away the memories… nor can I break the repeat button that has been turned on since the day I walked in on my best friend and roommate.

I sighed and picked up the book, once again… hoping that now I could concentrate. I needed to write a book report on it, which needed to be submitted tomorrow.

Just as I ended the first page, managing to actually understand what's written, there was a knock on the door. I sighed and placed the book on the table and getting up.

I stretched my arms above my head, yawning, before I opened the door. Usually, I checked from the peep hole before opening the door, but today I was just too tired.

And today, was the day that I should have done just that.

Edward Cullen stood before me, a scowl on his face.

My breath got caught in my throat and, for a second, I just stood there, willing him to be gone. But, of course, it doesn't work like that.

'So she lives,' he said, sarcastically and didn't wait for me to invite him in, just pushed past me and walked in.

I slowly walked back and shut the door, wondering why, didn't I just check from the peep hole… it was there for a reason.

He sat on my bed, skimming through the summary of the book and then tossing it back. He looked up at me and his scowl became even prominent.

'Where were you?' he asked, his hands clenched around the envelope, in his hands.

'When?' I asked, evasively.

'For the past six fucking months.' He said, glaring at me.

'I'v… been busy.' I murmured, sitting on the chair in front of my study table.

'Busy?' he snarled, 'Six fucking months, Bella! How can you be so busy in that time, that you couldn't answer an email, or a text, or a call, or the fucking door?!'

'Edward…' I tried to stop him, but he wasn't done, yet.

'Bella, I am your best friend… you have known me forever… and I don't know what happened, but I'm not leaving here until you tell me what the fuck is going on with you.'

'Edward, isn't a person allowed to be busy!' I yelled, back.

'Bella, you and I both know that you weren't busy!' he said, getting up and storming towards me.

'Tell. Me. The. Truth.' He said, emphasizing each word.

'Edward! It wasn't anything like that! I just didn't have the time to check my email or return your calls.' I said, standing up. I still had to look up at him… he was a good four and a half feet taller than me.

'I needed you… but you just disappeared… right after me and Lexie got…' he stopped and just looked at me, 'Does this have something to do with Lexie?' he asked.

'No!' I lied, 'Why the hell would this have anything to do with her?' I asked him.

'Bella…'

'Edward, just… drop it. Okay, we lost contact for a couple of months… but we're talking now. So just tell me what's up.' I said, trying to change the topic.

'Bell…'

'Edward, please.'

'Fine,' he sighed, 'Well, something really big is going on.'

'What?'

He smoothed out the envelope in his hands and held it out for me.

'What is this?' I asked, while opening it and pulling out a card.

'Just read it.'

_Carlisle and Esme Cullen, along with Harry and Ellen Morgan cordially invite you to the wedding ceremony of their children_

_Edward Anthony Cullen_

_And _

_Alexis Grace Morgan._

I just kept rereading the card, trying to understand what was right in my face. Trying to understand that my best friend and the love of my life, just invited me to his wedding… with somebody else. With Alexis.

I looked up and all these pictures started flashing before my eyes.

Alexis walking down the aisle, in a gorgeous dress… Harry giving her hand to Edward… their kiss after their vows… a car driving by with a sign 'Just Married'… their honeymoon… their first child… their second child… their anniversary.

And something in me just snapped like a twig. All the reasons why I kept my feeling to myself just floated away. There nothing left but determination… to know that he would pick me.

I dropped the card on the floor and just stared at him.

He looked back at me and confusion tinted his eyes.

'You can't marry her.' I said, my voice trembling.

'What?' he said, 'Why?"

'Because… because she's not right for you.' I said, my voice becoming firm.

'What are you talking about, Bella?'

'Look… I know it's been six months, since we've talked, but how the hell can you marry somebody who you've only met seven months ago?'

'Bella… its complicated… but I know I want to marry her. I know, I don't want to let her go. It might be early. We might be young. We might not have even finished university, yet… but I know, that I can't let her go.' He said… but why did I get the feeling that this was all a rehearsed speech.

'But what about me?' I whispered.

'You'll always be my best friend… even if you try to push me away.'

'Edward,' I mustered up all the courage I possessed, 'What if I don't want to be just your best friend?'

'What?' he asked, confused, 'What are you talking about?'

I knew that I couldn't spell it out for him, so I did the next best thing. I walked towards him and finished the space between our bodies. I wound my arms around his neck and pulled him down. His eyes were a bit popped, but then I just closed my eyes, and did what I have wanted to do since I was thirteen.

I slowly pushed our lips together and kissed him. At first, he didn't move and I held my breath, waiting for him to push me away… but what he did next was definitely not that. His hands grabbed my hips tightly and his lips started to move with mine. His tongue slipped into my mouth and started to explore it. And we just exploded. He pulled me up and I wound my legs around his waist, holding on for dear life. He walked us towards the bed then he was on top of me. His hands underneath my shirt… pulling it up and over my head.

…

The next morning, I woke up alone. I looked around to find a sheet of paper on the side that Edward should have been on.

_Sweet, Bella,_

_As wonderful and perfect last night was, it should not have happened. __We got caught in the spur of the moment and went with instinct. _

_I wish I could take back the night… and done it better. With no complications. I wish you knew, how long I've waited for last night to happen. I wish you knew how much I've wanted you. But, Lexie is pregnant and I can't leave her. Not like that. I wish it didn't have to be like this. I thought you should know that if she wasn't carrying my child, I would have left her. There would have been no choice. None at all. I would've picked you in a heartbeat. _

_I am so sorry. I wish it didn't have to be like this._

_You don't have to come to the wedding… but it would mean a lot to me if you did._

_Yours Always,_

_Edward._

By the time I got to the end, the whole page was blotched with tear drops and my own heart was broken… and could not be repaired. And I knew, in that second, that I couldn't see Edward again… and I can't see him give away himself to somebody else.

That was the day I died inside.

**A/N: A lot of you thought that the wedding was happening in the present… no, it wasn't. B just wants to acknowledge that day, as the day she got the invitation.**

**Okay… for all of you have read "A Thousand Miles Away"… did you guys think that this 'confrontation' was better than that one? DO tell.**

**P.S please leave a review… they turn my frown upside down (cheeky- I know)**


	4. Chapter 4

Memories.

They might be the best thing ever, yet, the worst.

Sometimes, I just wish, some memories could be erased from my mind. That I didn't have to relive them, constantly. That I could just forget.

Forget that I ever met him. Forget that I ever fell for him. Forget that I ever let him break me.

That night, was the worst and best night of my life. The best, because, no matter what, I loved him and that night was the proof, that on some level he did feel something for me. The worst, because, that night I realized that I didn't mean half as much to him, that he did for me… he picked somebody over me. I mean, I get it. Lexie being pregnant might have held a sword to his neck, but in this day and age, a child out of wedlock wasn't a big deal. He could still be a father to the child, without being a husband to Alexis. He chose to be with her. He chose her over me.

I haven't seen him since that night. He asked me to come to his wedding… but how could I? How could I see him promise himself to somebody else? How can see him do that, when he made love to me?

There was no way.

Just as a tear slipped through my eyes, Alice entered my room.

I looked up, too exhausted to even wipe away the stray tear. I saw as Alice recognized the tear drop and a look of sorrow came over her. She came and kneeled in front of me, placing her hands on my knees.

'Are you ever going to tell me what really happened?' she asked.

'It isn't important,' I whispered, 'You know everything that is.'

'Bella,' she sighed, 'If it's important enough for your tears, than it is _really _important.'

'Look… I can't.' I mumbled.

'Okay,' she breathed, 'But, will you do me a favor?'

'Yeah?' I rasped.

'Say yes to Jake.' She whispered.

'What?'

'You know what.' She said.

And she was right. For a long time, Jacob has been trying to convince me to go out with him. I have lost count on how many times I have rejected him.

Alice thinks that he'd be good for me. She thinks that we already look like a couple… and that whenever I'm with him, I have this glow, that's otherwise lost to me.

I look at her and for some reason, I believed that it was time. It was time to move on. Hell, it was long past time. I can't keep living in denial. Edward married Alexis and he has a kid, whose probably three, now. He's not coming back to me… no matter what I think.

I nod my head… not having the will to say the words.

I picked up my phone and before I could convince myself otherwise, I typed out the text to Jacob and hit send.

_Free tomorrow night? Dinner and a movie? –B_

It didn't take him more than a minute to reply.

_Date? –J_

_Yes. –B_

_See you tomorrow, 6 pm. –J_

I smiled and tossed the phone to the bed, looking outside, wondering if I would ever truly be over Edward.

There was a knock on the door, interrupting the movie Alice and I had decided to watch, Les Miserables. I paused it, and moved to see who was on the door.

I impatiently opened it, wanting to get back to the movie. I always hated pausing movies.

As I opened the door, I saw that it was Esme.

I smiled at her and opened the door wider, inviting her in. She pulled me in a hug, crushing me to herself.

She was like a second mother to me, being there for me just as much as for Alice.

I hugged her back as she whispered, 'It's been such a long time.' And as an afterthought, 'you're getting thinner.'

I laughed and let her go, 'It's good to see you, too.'

I looked back to see Alice standing there, with a slight smile on her face. She always loved how much her mom and I got along.

Esme hugged her, just as tightly if not more.

After letting her go, she turned towards both us, 'I have great news.'

'What is it?' Alice asked.

'Carlisle is in town… and he'd like to meet both of you.'

And just like that my breath left me.

Carlisle. That wasn't a common name. And the only person who was named that was somebody I cut off a long time ago. Mainly because it would have been too difficult.

And all doubts left me… as the father of the man who broke me entered the room.

**A/N: Short? Yeah… I know. But, I literally had like 30 minutes on me and I wanted to use them. Hope it wasn't that bad.**

**AND Oscars! Who watched them? I literally wrote this chapter while they were on on the television. So what did you think about them?**

**Me? One word… technically four. BRADLEY COOPER IS LOVE!**

**LOL yes… Bradley cooper fan, right here.**

**And leave me some love? Please? Those are the only things that can put a smile on my face… apart from Bradley Cooper… and chocolate… and coffee.**

**P.S. Thank you so much for all the reviews that were given for the previous chapter. Special thanks to kfoll, for giving me a chance to redeem myself. I promise, not to fail you… I swear!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter#5**

You know that scene in movies, where the people that you're avoiding are suddenly there, and everything starts to move in slow motion? Yeah, well, that was happening with me.

Esme had told me that she was getting married. But, even though we were close, I never really got the details from her. It was Alice who told me all the inside stuff. Like his name...

_"She's getting married to this guy... Car-something.'_

Like his family status...

_'He has two sons... one's a doctor, the others' an architect.'_

About what happened to his first wife...

_'She died in a car crash.'_

But, despite the fact that there were so many similarities, I could never have even thought that it would turn out to be Carlisle.

If anybody ever asked me what my biggest regret in life is... I would say cutting off all ties with Carlisle and Emmett Cullen. I mean, never seeing Edward again, was something that i _had _to do. How could i see him, knowing that he had chosen somebody else over me... no matter the reasons why. But, if I could go back and change one thing, it would be running away without even thinking about the Cullen family. Carlisle was like a second Dad... he was always there for me... even when Charlie couldn't be. His job entitled him to stay at the office till late hours and go back early. He did whatever he could, but when he came up short, Carlisle was always there. Then Emmett. He was like a big brother to me. I remember, he would scare off any boy who had the guts to even say 'hi' to me. Then, I hated him for it. But, now, I realize that he was just being protective.

After my night with Edward, I was on self-preservation mode. I didn't think about anything apart from the fact that i needed to get away. That it wasn't even an option. That if I stayed, i would die.

At that moment, I didn't realize the implications of my decision, but later, when the fog lifted from my brain, I realized that I should have at least, said goodbye.

I had a chance to undo it, but I was a coward. As much as I thought that cutting off Edward didn't mean that I had to cut off all the Cullens was a lie. I know, that if i stayed in contact with Carlisle and Emmett i would have suffocated. They are his family. They are a part of him. I wanted a clean break from him and everything that he stood for, and that could not have been done, if i still thought of myself as part-Cullen.

I closed my eyes, wondering that if keeping them that way, would take away Carlisle and put in his place a total stranger. But, as I opened my eyes once again, he was still there. But, this time, he was rooted to his spot, unmoving, staring at me as if he had seen a ghost.

But, in reality, I was the only one who noticed his awkward-ness. Alice and Esmé were in a hug, totally oblivious to the fact that my stable world, just fell off of its grid.**(A/N: A little melodramatic I know :P just go with it)**

Esmé let go of her daughter and pulled me into a hug... it was like we were seeing each other after months, and not days.

'Okay, girls. I would like to introduce you to my fiancé, Carlisle Cullen.' she said, after letting me go and standing by his side.

Hearing his name out loud, must have snapped him out of the trance that he was in.

'This is my daughter, Alice, and her friend, Bella,' Esme motioned towards us.

I could see that Carlisle was still a little shell shocked from seeing me. I didn't know what Edward had told them - if he even told him the actual reason for my disappearing act. And it would have done me a great deal if I did.

Carlisle shook Alice's outstretched hand and said, 'it's great to finally meet you.'

Then he finally turned to me and shook my hand, same as Alice.

'So, Bella, tell me a little about yourself.' Carlisle asked me, and I know that he was just trying to ensure that Esme doesn't think we've met before - he doesn't know how much I've told them - but, it still hurts.

'Um,' i clear my throat, 'Well, I'm a writer, and a part-time photographer.'

'Oh, writing and photography... creative,' He laughed and I awkwardly laughed with him.

I started pushing the spaghetti around my plate, having lost my appetite.

A phone started to ring and Carlisle picked it up, just as a looked up.

'Oh, hello, Edward.' he said, staring right at me and judging my reaction. His face showed concern and sympathy as he got up and left to talk to Edward in private.

I thought I had gotten over him. I've had three boy friends and a couple of one-night stands... all the while thinking that I had gotten over him.

But, right now, knowing that he is not that far. That he's going to be Alice's step-brother. That I'm going to have to see him again. And I realize that no, I'm not over him... I mean, how could I be? I've been in love with him since I was a kid. Of course, at that time, I loved him like a best friend but... still.

Carlisle came back with a weird look on his face and excused himself, apologizing for leaving so abruptly. And for some insane reason, I tell him that I'll walk him to his car.

We walk in awkward silence to his car and I see that his car is the same Mercedes that he had the last time I met him. I sigh and stop walking.

'I'm sorry, okay,' i said.

'For what, Bella?' he said, turning towards me.

'For... stopping contact with you.'

'Bella, honey, that was your decision, and you don't need to apologize for that.' Carlisle said.

'Did Edward tell you what... happened?' I asked him.

'He, um, he didn't delve into any details... but he said that you and him got into a fight of some sort?' He said that, with a questioning tone, as if asking me if that was actually the case.

'Um, yes, I guess that was what happened,' I murmured.

'Bella,' he said, walking towards me, 'You've always been like a daughter to me and to be honest, when you just... vanished from our lives, it hurt. But, honey, I will never hold that against you and you know what, maybe if I hadn't come today then we wouldn't have met again, but we did and I would like it very much, if we would stay in contact... because I missed you. _We _missed you.'

And right then, I couldn't help myself. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him.

'I'm sorry,' I said again.

'It's okay,' he said, patting my back and then letting me go.

'I'll see you soon,' he said and walked towards his car, 'And Bella, I know you and Edward have had a bumpy ride for the past couple of years... but I think that you should know, you might have to see him tomorrow.'

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Finally wrote it! **

**Okay... so um, did I read that, right? Edward is coming back? But so soon? I guess, we'll just have to wait and see.**

**So, yeah... plz review ?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

I lay on my bed, just staring at the ceiling, wondering when... or if I had ever planned to return to the place, that I called home, once upon a time.

My father has always been there for me... at least when he could be. But, ever since I graduated, I haven't been back home. He must think that once I got a taste of the big city, the small town life just wasn't for me, anymore. Actually, I'm pretty sure he did think that.

But, the fact that I haven't been back there, didn't mean that I didn't see him. He flies upto Chicago whenever he can, mostly weekends. He's been to Chicago at least a handful of times, and yet I can't say that he really knows the area. He comes here. Spends all of his time couped up in the apartment with me and Alice. Alice would ask him if he wanted to go out, he'd say 'no, not really' and Alice would drop it.

I know, that I it was wrong of me to just run, to forget everything and just run. But, I couldn't. Being rejected isn't a nice feeling. And you know what, people can sit over there and judge me all they want, but at the end of the day, they can't know what I was going through at the moment. It's impossible. And well, if somebody's strong enough to actually sit there and watch the love of their lives getting married to somebody else, then good for them. But, I did what I had to do to survive.

A knock on the door, pulled me out of the depressing thoughts that were going through my head.

'Come in, Alice.' I called out, knowing that it was her. She was the only other person in the apartment.

The door opened and in walked my pixie of a friend, with a huge handbag in her arms. She came and put that on the dresser, beside the door, and hoped on to the bed, beside me.

At first, both of us just lay there, staring at the white ceiling.

'How do you know Carlisle?' she whispered, so as to not disturb the calm that was created in the room.

The suddeness of the question caught me off guard. The answer to the question was just lying on the tip of my tongue, but I held it back.

'It's a long story,' I said instead, hoping, foolishly, that Alice would do something that was so not-Alice and just drop it.

'I've got time,' she said, moving on her side, facing me. I mimicked her, moving on my side, facing her.

Her inquiring eyes stared at me and all of a sudden, I was exhausted. I couldn't keep it in anymore. I mean, it's been there for two years and I haven't told anybody, and maybe it was time to let it lose.

And I did.

I told her everything. From how we met to how he left me over a note. The good times and the bad times. And once I started, I couldn't stop. I just kept on speaking. I even shed a few tears in between. And she just lay there, listening to me, hearing me went. And once I was done, she just put her arms around me and hugged me close, knowing that right now, I didn't need any words of comfort, just a sign that somebody was there.

* * *

We were sitting in front of the television, watching reruns of Prison Break when the phone rung.

'Pick it up,' Alice and I said, at the same time.

We both turned around at the same time and glared at each other, 'Pick it up.'

Finally, she sighed and got up, showing me the finger while walking away. I picked up the pillow beside me and flung it at her. Though, it didn't exactly hit her, it got my point across. Before she actually picked up the phone, she turned towards me and showed me her tongue.

'Oh put that away, I don't even want to know where it's been.' I mocked her.

She laughed and picked up the phone, 'Hello,'

I tuned her out after that, concentrating on the show. Boy, was it a good show.

After a couple of minutes she came back and sat on the couch, a dumb struck expression on her face.

'Who was it Alice?' I asked her, my eyes still on the TV.

'That was Mom.'

'What was she saying?'

'That her and Carlisle are getting married two days from now, in Vegas.' she whispered.

'What?!' I spluttered, 'Two days... Vegas... married!'

She nodded her head.

'But what about wanting a good old fashioned wedding?' I asked her, knowing what an oldie Esme is.

'She said that she already got that with Brandon. That a big wedding won't promise them a big marriage. She said that she wanted a small event in Vegas.' Alice said, all in one breathe, 'But that isn't the worse part.'

'Then what is?' I asked her, wondering what could be worse then this.

'Bella, Carlisle's sons are coming tomorrow and we have to pick them up. Esme said that they were coming here and then we were going to take a road trip to Vegas.'

* * *

You know that feeling of impending doom you get, where all you want to do is run away from the scene of the crime and hide underneath your blanket.

I was going through that.

Alice and I stood in the waiting area of the airport, with her hand clutched in mine, silently supporting me.

I couldn't sleep the entire night, just thinking about how this would go. It felt like time went on fast forward and suddenly i was here.

Waiting.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this took a while to get out didn't it?**

**Haha, funny story. I didn't have time. Funny, right?**

**And yes, tis short, but this was all I could do. My Apologies.**

**Okay, well I would like to thank one of my readers for pointing out an error I made. In the second chapter, the wedding invitation said "Carlisle and Esme..." that was supposed to be just Carlisle. **

**I guess, the idea of Carlisle and Esme not married, came to me later. SORRY.**

**P.S. please review? O:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's P.O.V.

Adrenaline is such a strange thing. It's there when you're afraid, anxious, angry and all of the above. Adrenaline is what's being secreted in my body right now.

My heart rate is so high, that I feel like it'd just going to pop out of my chest. My hands are getting so sweaty, hell, not just my hand. I am sweaty all around, and that's happening to cool down my body. I can feel that my face is red - I'm blushing, go figure - again, to cool down my body. My pupils are dilated, making my vision extra clear. And all this, just confirms my feeling of dread.

I mean, it's common knowledge to listen to your gut if it's telling you something. And right now, my gut's telling me to run, to run like I've never ran before. To run, to crawl underneath my duvet and just cry. Cry until there's no water left in me.

But, I couldn't do that.

Maybe, Carlisle told him that I was here. Maybe he knows that I'm the best friend of the girl whose gonna be his sister. And if he does know that, then I can't run. No matter how much I want to. It's been years and I can't let him know that I still hurt. I can't let him know that he matters, still.

I just can't. He made me weak once, but not again.

Alice gripped my arm in a vice, which for a second made me feel like my blood circulation was going to stop. But, then I needed that grip. Because if I didn't have it, I probably would have fell to the ground. Or made a run for it.

They were here.

Edward's P.O.V.

The plane came to a halt and jerked me awake, only to find that during the course of the journey, I had somehow, fallen asleep on Emmett's shoulder. And I left a little drool.

Thank god, he was asleep or else he would have killed me.

While, I got up and stretched my legs, Emmett opened his eyes and saw the patch of drool on his shoulder. I looked away before he saw me staring and turned around, hiding my grin.

'Yo, Mc-Spit-and-sleep, you might want to hurry up, don't want the chick to think we ditched her.' Em said, standing behind me.

I let out a deep chuckle, and said, 'Emmy you so sexy, I couldn't do anything but drool,' I made a kissy face just to emphasise on my point.

He laughed and said, 'Dude, I know bro-mance is in now, but I bat for the other side, especially if their not related to me.'

I laughed and waited for him to grab his laptop bag, so that we could get out of this plane.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

We grabbed our luggage and started to walk around the airport, trying to match the picture and the description that Dad gave us of Ms. Alice Brandon.

'Dude, I swear if the chicks have sticks up their asses, i'm gonna shove a stick up yours,' Emmett said, making me give him a look.

'Why?'

'Because you're the one who said that it'd be a good idea for us to take a road trip with them,'

'She's gonna be our sister and I thought, it would be better if we got to know her before Dad married Esme. And her friend might just be hot!' I laughed and walked ahead of him.

'Oh she's hot alright,' I heard him say. I tuned around to see him staring at someone. I assumed that it was the people were finding and turned to see.

And my heart skipped a beat and then started pumping like I was running a marathon.

There was petite girl, standing at 5"4', with her hair styled out in spikes, who was the same girl that we were looking for. But, she wasn't the one who stopped my heart.

It was the girl standing beside her. She stood at 5"6', with beautiful brunette hair, flowing in waves around her shoulders, her fair skin shined in the dull airport light, and I could see that her chocolate brown eyes were on me.

It was Bella.

Bella, who I hadn't seen in almost three years.

Bella, whose heart I broke.

Bella, who I lost because of a stupid mistake.

Emmett grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him as he ,Ade his way towards them. I guess, he wasn't as flabbergasted with this situation as o was. And he probably realized that my limbs stopped working the second I saw who the best friend was.

And even when my body became inactive, my brain still worked. And so did my eyes. I hungrily took in every detail of Bella as i could. She had lost some weight since the last time in saw her. But in a deliciously delightful way. Her curves were more defined, now. The perfect hour-glass shape. But, of course I already knew that. I had felt that. Memorized that.

I had ruined that.

I still remember the day, when I made love to her. Even though it was the best thing that ever happened to me. The greatest pleasure. I would take it all back, in a heartbeat. And if I could take it back, I would have done it so much sooner. Before Alexis and all the drama that she bought.

And before I knew it, we were standing in front of the two. And just then, the realization hit. The first time that me and Bella made eye contact, she didn't seem surprised. Scared. Anxious. But not surprised. And even right now, she had the 'stay calm,' expression, but not the 'what are you doing here,' one.

She knew.

And before, I could analyse more, we were in front of them. Right there. Less then two feet apart.

'Alice Brandon?' Emmett asked, quietly, not like his usual exuberant self. Probably because even though him and Bella weren't that close, she was still like. A little sister to him. I mean, the guy punched me, right on the nose after I told him what happened.

'The one, the only,' she giggled, and then said, 'considering the huge-ness of you, I'm going to guess you are Emmett,'

'Yes, ma'am,' he said, in a fake-southern accent, which made Alice laugh. But I wasn't looking at them. Not really. My eyes were trained on the one who hasn't look at me, not once since I stood in front of her.

'That would make you, Dr. Cullen,' she said, turning towards me.

'Hi,' I said and felt like an idiot. 'Hi'. Really?

'Hi,' she laughed, 'Well, this is Bella Swan,'

Now, I didn't know what to do. And I don't think Em did either. I mean, what does she want? Does Alice already know? Does Bella want us to pretend that we don't know her. What?!

And while I was having this inner debacle, Emmett took the choices and threw them out the window,

He moved forward and enclosed her in his huge arms, lifting her off her feet. And I felt jealous. Could I do that? Could I hug her? Could I touch her?

'We know,' Em said, to Alice, and then to Bella he said, 'I missed you,' to which she replied, 'I missed you, too.'

And that sent another pang to my heart. Would she say that about me? Wasn't I the reason she left? Had she missed me? Or does she still hate me?

Once Em finally left her, I started breaking a sweat. What do I do? Do I hug her? Do i shake her hand? Do I wave?

Bella looked at me with indecision in her eyes - probably debating on what to do, and in the end, she just said 'hi'. Nothing else. Not even a smile

._._._._._._._._._.

Awkward moment when you haven't uploaded in a while :-\

Well, I have exams coming up so you probably won't see me anytime soon.

But, u hope this was okay. I spent a lot of time on it.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, how have you been?" Edward finally asked. We've been on the road for four hours and this is the first thing that he says to me.

I mean, I get it. He wasn't expecting me to be the best friend of the person whose going to become his future step sister. I get that he didn't get any kind of warning. In my opinion, Carlisle should have just told him, but i knew, that he was doing it for me - incase I decided to bail. I had fair warning, yet, I still didn't know what I was supposed to say to him.

I mean, I have spent so much time in the previous years making up these weirf scenarios, where we meet again, in the Chicago Mall. He's with Alexis and their kid, and I'm with this extremely hot guy. We awkwardly greet each other and then be on our merry ways. I even had this dream, where I went back to Forks, and we bump into each other in the park, awkward 'hellos' and then 'goodbye'. But, aparantly, God has a sense of humor.

"Good," I replied, sadness filling me. I grew up with this boy. When I think about my childhood, or any great memories from the past, he's always there. He was... everything to me. He was the reason why I never resented Forks. The place was so small, and everybody was in everybody's buisness. And every single person in Forks High was ruthless, and determined. They would do anythin to get what they wanted. Forks High was the ultimate cliche. And I would suffocated if it wasn't for Edward. But, now, look at us. We can't even have a decent conversation.

And all because we had sex.

No.

All because we had sex, I gave him my heart, and he broke it... with a letter.

As weird as it sounds, I still have that letter. Infact, it's in my purse, right now. I brought it, to remind myself, that Edward was not good for me. That he broke me in the worst way. And as much as I want it all to just disappear, it can't. It will always be there.

'So, Edward, what do you do exactly?' Alice asked, locking eyes with me for a second, in the side view mirror, to see if I'm okay, and then turned in her seat, facing Edward.

"Uhm," Edward coughed, "I'm a cardiologist."

"Oh, that's really interesting. But, it must be tiring," she said.

"Yeah, it is, sometimes. Mostly when I have to get up in the middle of night," He laughed, and bitter thoughts started to run in my mind. Of course, he didn't like waking up, leaving his precious wife, to go tend to people.

I internally sighed, and hoped that Emmett would stop the car soon. I needed a break from the close proximity with Edward.

"So, little girl, you never told us what you do," Emmett asked her.

"Don't call me 'little girl'," Alice growled. Oh yeah, as confident as she makes herself to be, she's insanely insecure about ehr height. Even though, I don't get it. Her 5"2' height, makes her this insanely, adorable woman, slightly pixie-like, but she works it, "I'm actually an interior dersigner."

"That's such a chick job," Em laughed, and that gave me comfort. Knowing that Em was still the guy who laughed at insanely ridiculous stuff. Knowing that something's don't change.

"Well, considering the fact that I am a chick, that would be a fair job for me. Don't you think?" Alice said to him, and I could just see her raising her eyebrows at him.

"No, honey, I don't think. Not when a gorgeous lady with a short skirt is sitting beside me," Emmett winked at her, and I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

"Ew! I'm going to be your sister, you perv!" She yelled, making gagging noises.

"Going to be. You aren't yet," he said, suggestively running his eyes over her. I knew, he was joking, but I don't think Ali did. Actually, the disgusted look on her face kind of confirmed that she didn't know that he was joking.

And that made me laugh even harder.

Seeing Alice's expression, Em finally relented, "Lighten up. I was just kidding."

"Oh," I heart her say, as my laugher slowly died down.

I chanced a glance at the man sititng beside me, and saw that his eyes were trained on me. Seeing those green eyes, staring right at me, made me skip a heartbeat. I knew, that I should have looked away. But, I couldn't. It was impossible.

The car jerked, due to a bump in the road and I finally broke or gaze, instead, staring at the back of Ali's chair.

Later, I turned towards the window and stared out, watching as tree after tree went by, and for some reason, my mind started conjuring up reasons to forgive Edward.

It wasn't his fault that he got Alexis pregnant.

It didn't matter what age this was, he was still raised to do the right thing. He knew, that if Alexis's child was born out of wedlock, she would be labelled a whore and the child a bastard.

He was just trying to be honorable.

He made a mistake. He's human.

I jerked my head, trying to stop these thoughts when a stray image entered my head.

_Sweet, Bella,_

_As wonderful and perfect last night was, it should not have happened. We got caught in the spur of the moment and went with instinct._

_I wish I could take back the night… and done it better. With no complications. I wish you knew, how long I've waited for last night to happen. I wish you knew how much I've wanted you. But, Lexie is pregnant and I can't leave her. Not like that. I wish it didn't have to be like this. I thought you should know that if she wasn't carrying my child, I would have left her. There would have been no choice. None at all. I would've picked you in a heartbeat._

_I am so sorry. I wish it didn't have to be like this._

_You don't have to come to the wedding… but it would mean a lot to me if you did._

_Yours Always,_

_Edward._

And just like that, all thoughts of ever forgiving him, ran out of my head.

If he was so intent on doing the right thing, he should never have slept with me. He should never have kissed me back.

And even, if he did get caught up in the moment, he didn't have to leave before I woke up. He didn't have to make me feel like a common whore. Like an insignificant fuck.

He could have treated me like his best friend and told me face-to-face, and not the cowardly thing.

With my resolve made, I shut my eyes, rested my head against the window, and went to sleep, praying that this trip would over soon.

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm freeeeeeeeee! **

**Yes, so what did you guys think about this chapter. I didn't want to make it that long, though I'm trying to make the next one kinda longer. We've got 30 hours to cover people... and then Vegas B)**

**Okay, so for those of you who enjoy my writing and want to read more of it, apart from this, tell me? I'm kinda writing on another site, too. I feel like I'm cheating on FF. But, I'm not. I swear. (y)**

**And if you want me to send you a summary for the other story I'm writing, you know what you can do! :)**

**P.S. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow. Till then :D**


	9. Chapter 9

'So, are you okay? I thought I sensed some tension back there,' Alice murmured, standing beside me as I retrieved my handbag from the car, and placed it on my suitcase.

'Well, be ready to sense some more,' I muttered, grabbing my suitcases and rolling them behind me as I walked behind the guys, going into The Motel.

We had been on the road for about ten hours, give or take, and both Edward and Emmett had drove for five hours. It was actually Alice's turn now, and we weren't set to stop for four more hours, but we had all gotten really tired and needed to stretch our legs. Instead of just stopping at one of the gas stations, we decided to take a much needed break, and get back on the road in the morning. So, when the sign for the twenty four hour motel came, Edward drove in and now, we were here.

Alice and I walked towards where the guys were standing, talking to the receptionist - getting us two rooms for the night. It was a sweet old woman who stood behind the desk, who couldn't have been younger than fifty. Her brown hair, with hints of grey were pulled back in a tight bun, emphasizing her strong cheek bones and huge green eyes. Even with the serious face, she came off as the adorable grandmother type.

I went and stood beside Emmett and laughed as he bumped his shoulder against mine, making me stumble back. I stood in my place and tried to pinch him but the man didn't have any lose fat on his body. He winked at my feeble attempts at revenge and pulled me back to where I was before - beside him. I looked into his emerald green eyes and couldn't help but internally sigh. Before, I had came to terms with the fact that any connection I had with the Cullen family was broken now, and I knew that I needed to move on from them. But, they had been part of my family for so long, that imagining the rest of my life without them was still hard. The pain of losing Edward had the spotlight but he wasn't the only reason I was broken. Now, I couldn't help it. Some of the sadness that had been my constant companion had lifted.

A part of my other family was back. How could the pain not lessen?

The grief of Edward's betrayal will always be there. He's my love. Of course it will. But, knowing that I won't be alone helped ease it.

I felt an intense stare coming from somewhere beside and I turned my head just to make sure that it wasn't just paranoia. And it wasn't. Green eyes like the ones I had been staring in a few moments ago, dug into my gaze and paralysed me. It was like Edward's eyes had cast a spell on me, breaking the connection between my brain and my body. And like a jolt, I realized something. The pain hadn't lessened. That was just an illusion. All that Emmett and Carlisle's presence did, was help me cope with it.

That's all. The power that Edward had over me, was still there. And I have a feeling that it will always be there.

'Okay, slight problem,' Emmett's voice brought me out of my daze and I finally broke the connection between Edward and I, 'only one room is available.'

'What?' I squeaked, 'But we need two!'

'I know that, Bell. But they only have one,' Em said, apologetically, 'She said that the room has a pull out couch. So that's fine, right?' he asked, moving back to face all of us.

'Yeah,' Edward and Alice replied simultaneously. Emmett, satisfied with there answer, turned towards me, raising his eyebrows.

'Fine,' I relented, even though inside I was bawling my eyes out. This time was supposed to help give me a clear head - away from Edward. His presence alone was intoxicating and I needed a break. He has the power to strip down all of my defences with just one look. And I didn't want him to have that kind of power over me. I needed a break!

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.-._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._.

Emmett opened the door for me, acting like a true gentleman, but he forgot, I grew up with him. The second he gets to know Alice just a bit better, say hello to the real, crude, annoying, and awkward jokes Emmett.

I walked in past him and tossed my bags to the side of the room, jumping on the bed - laying my claim.

'Mine,' I said, just to make sure that there was no confusion on where I'd be sleeping for the night.

'Okay,' Alice murmured, 'So, girls on the bed and guys on the couch?'

'Oh hell no!' Emmett screamed, 'I am not sleeping with this drool-face!'

'Thanks, bro,' Edward grumbled.

'So, what do you want to do?' Alice asked him.

'I'll be on the bed with Bella and you and Eddie can get acquainted on the couch,' he said, and winked at her.

'Ew!' Alice said, jumping on the bed getting away from the two boys, while Edward and Emmett laughed, high fiving each other.

'Oh come on, it's not we're actually related!' Emmett snickered.

'My Mom slept with your Dad,' she said, in a duh-voice and both them shut up, disgusted expression covering there faces.

'I'll sleep on the couch, on one condition,' Alice said, pointing her index finger at the older Cullen, 'We play a game of 'I never' before bed.'

'What?' Edward and I said together and I couldn't help the blush that rose to my face.

'I know virtually nothing about my two brothers-to-be and we need to change that!' she said, clapping he hands.

'Okay, well then good thing I know all of you then.' I said, burying my face in the pillow and getting ready to go to sleep.

'Isabella!' Alice said, hopping on my back, 'You better get up before I throw water at you!'

'You wouldn't.' I said, my voice muffled by the pillow.

'Try me,' she threatened.

I thought about it for a second and went over our past six years, realizing that she would indeed do it. She might not have been a spoiled rich-kid, but she was definitely used to getting her way. And when she didn't get what she wanted... oh I don't even want to re-live that.

'Fine,' I grumbled and she got off my back, giving me room to sit up.

'We don't have any drinks,' Edward pointed out, as Emmett hoped on the bed, between Al and I.

'Oh, that's where you're wrong, brother dear,' Alice winked at him and got off the bed, skipping towards where she had put her suitcases. She opened the one in the front and out came two bottles of wine. How they survived the ten hours on the road, is beyond me.

'Okay,' Edward dragged.

'Bella, grab the paper cups on the bedside and get on the floor,' Alice said, while getting comfortable on the ground.

As I did what she asked me to, the boys took their seats on either side of Alice. I walked towards the three and sat down in front of Alice.

'Okay,' Alice clapped, and how she was this energetic after ten hours on the road, is beyond me. She passed out the cups and then said, 'Okay, I'll start.' pause, 'I never... had a threesome.'

Both Edward and Emmett drunk - though, how Edward had a threesome is beyond me, I mean, before Alexis we were together all the time and he would have told me. And after Alexis... maybe she liked that sort of thing, sharing I mean. Though, if Edward was mine, I would never let another woman touch him. But he's not.

I tried to refrain myself from blushing and took a swig of the wine in my cup. It felt like everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

'Okay,' Alice coughed, 'New rule. The stories have to be given.'

'What?' I spluttered.

'Emmett, you go first,' Alice ignored me and pointed towards Em.

'Okay,' Em laughed, 'Well, it was in high school and my friends dared me to get it on with the twins in our year...'

'Wait, a minute!' Edward stopped him, 'You slept with the Kennedy Twins?!'

'Oh yeah,' he laughed and high fived him.

'Kennedy Twins?' Al said and looked at me, questioningly.

'Blond. Busty. Whore-ish... Stupid,' I gave her a short story on the slut twins of our school.

'Okay. Edward... your turn.' Alice said.

'Um... I was drunk and honestly... don't remember anything other than dancing at a club with two girls. Next thing I know, I'm waking up sandwitched between a blonde and a brunette. It wasn't my apartment, so I ran out on them. I felt bad, but then got over it,'

The only conclusion I could come up with, was that he cheated on Alexis. And the whole thing made me sick to the stomach. I mean, could he make it more obvious that he broke my heart for nothing and then went around... having sex! I know, that sounds weird, but he doesn't need to flaunt it.

'Bella?' Alice said, hoping up and down, probably because my story was the one she was most interested in.

'Um... it was in college. With my... art professor and his brother.' I whispered.

'You did the nasty with Mr. Truv and Mr. Truv!' Alice yelled.

'Yeah,' I whispered, 'Do you remember that volunteer he needed for this project he was doing? Well, I volunteered. Turned out, he had already resigned. And the project was a nude portrait. And he was hot!'

'OMG!' Alice yelled, 'I hate you! Why wouldn't you tell me?'

'It never came up!' I said, finally daring to look at the Edward. And I don't think I should have. He looked about ready to throw down his cup and break down this entire motel.

'Okay, Emmett your turn.' Alice said, finally changing the subject.

'I never,' Em said, and then spared me a look, 'had a biological kid.'

And Edward drank to it.

**A/N: Hello, my pretties.**

**okay,** **guys this chapter took me a long time. I've been working on this for like a week. I know, I promised an update much earlier, but my best friend for the past four years was leaving me and I was spending every spare moment with her.**

**OKay, so leave me some love?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I read the last chapter again and realized that I made a slight error.**

***** Correct version*****

**'Okay, Emmett your turn.' Alice said, finally changing the subject.**

**'I never,' Em said, and then spared me a look, 'had a biological kid.'**

**And Edward didn't drink to it.**

**- anyways, new chapter -**

A sort of eerie silence fell in the room, but I couldn't pay any attention to that. I was solely focused on Edward.

He just sat there when Emmett said that he never had a biological kid.

He was supposed to drink to it.

He had a child.

Didn't he?

He had a wife and he had a child.

Wait… he slept with two girls… none of which were his wife. Edward maybe many things, but he wasn't a cheater.

So…

'I've never been married for more than a year,' I whispered and everybody was quiet. They knew what I was doing. Of course, they knew what I was doing.

I waited for Edward to drink. I wanted him to drink.

Why wasn't he drinking?

'Hey, Al, are you hungry?' Emmett's voice came to me but I didn't hear Alice's response. But I heard the door open and shut, so I guessed that she said 'yes'.

Edward still hasn't looked at me.

'Why didn't you drink?' I whispered.

I waited. And I kept waiting. He didn't answer. He just sat there, playing with his cup.

'Edward,'

He still didn't answer.

'Edward,'

Nothing.

'Edward, will you fucking answer me?' I finally yelled, all of my restraint breaking. The only things that I could understand from this, was that he didn't have a kid. And he wasn't married.

So, what was he? Why didn't he find me? He broke me for no reason.

And he finally looked.

'I'll tell you,' he whispered, 'After… the wedding, a couple of months after it, I noticed that Alexis wasn't showing. Not even a little bump.'

He stopped there.

And I tried to be patient, but inside I was dying, one word at a time.

'I confronted her,' he finally said, 'she told me that she had miscarried. That she lost the baby at the two month count… and that she didn't want to break the news to me, then. She thought that I would think that she had set it all up.'

'Was it?' I heard myself asking, and I didn't even notice when I tear left my eyes, until I tasted the saltines on my lips.

'Yeah,' he laughed, bitterly, 'She gave me a name of a doctor. She didn't think that I would actually check. But I did. The guy who she named, was a psychiatrist.'

'So, you divorced her?' I mumbled.

'No,' he murmured, 'I stuck it out for a few more months.'

And he didn't need to say it, but I knew why. In his family, marriage wasn't taken lightly. They believed that marriage was a lifelong commitment which should not be broken, for just any stupid reason.

'I left her when I found her in bed with my cousin, Will.' He whispered and the breath left my lungs.

Will was one of Edward's closest friends, and that he slept with his wife, made bile raise to my throat.

'Yeah,' he murmured.

'I tried to find you,' he continued, and I stared at him, wondering what he was going to say next, 'Actually I did find you.'

'Why… why didn't you see me?' I questioned, suddenly more confused than ever. He didn't have a kid. He didn't have a wife. He found me. But he never came.

'I came to your apartment, but when I got there, I saw you with this other guy… you looked… friendly.'

'Oh god!' I gasped.

'No… no, it's okay. I didn't expect you to be sitting around waiting for me. But, it still hurt. But I realized something then. Maybe, you didn't want to see me. Maybe, you were happy without me. I didn't want to ruin anything for you. So, I decided to keep my distance.'

'Oh,' I whispered.

'Is it safe yet?' Alice's voice came from the door, 'I don't want to intrude, but I really need to sleep,'

**A/N: So, it's not long.. but sadly, it's all I could muster up **

**Longer next time. Promise.**


	11. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

**Thought that a short Edward's point of view, is needed. It's really short… like 500 words, but I thought it was needed.**

* * *

There are many things that I regret in my life, the first and foremost, would be leaving Bella.

Isabella Swan was everything to me. We met when we were kids and I guess I loved her even then, only as a five-year old could love another. As the years went by and we grew, so did our bond and the love I felt for her blossomed into something else entirely.

I didn't want to admit then, hell, I find it difficult to even admit it now, but she became my sun, my moon and everything in between.

I always thought that pursuing my feelings for her could only ruin what we had and what we had been the most beautiful thing ever.

Through her, I met Alexis Grace Morgan. Alexis became my distraction. I know, it was the cowardly way out… I know, that I should never have used Alexis like that. She deserved better… Bella deserved better.

But, somehow as time went by, my feelings for Alexis did change. She did become something important to me. But, nobody could ever replace my Bella.

Then, came the pregnancy. Some would say that I got what was coming for me. I got what I deserved. That I should never have gotten into something that I couldn't look through with.

And maybe, the guilt that I put Alexis in that spot, where she was afraid that she would be alone, was the reason that I proposed. Maybe, it was my way of making it up for all the mistakes that I made.

But, again, that backfired. After everything was done, I realize that Alexis was never pregnant and that it was only a ploy to trap me. And that I walked right into it. Apparently, she knew that I was in love with Bella, and that I will always be in love with Bella.

After, the divorce was finalized, I went in search for the one person who was more important to me than life itself. And I found her… in the arms of another man.

And I realized something then, I might have written down our goodbye on a piece of paper because I could never look her in the eye and say it, but I treated her like a whore, not my bestfriend.

I realized, that I might have lost her, and that she might be happier without me in her life… hell, she looked happy.

I didn't want to ruin anything for her. I didn't want her to hate me any more than she already did. I'd already pushed her away, and I no longer had the right to pull her back.


	12. Chapter 12

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked, placing her head on the back of my chair.

"I'm fine," I muttered.

But, of course, I wasn't. How could I be?

We've been on the road for more than ten hours, and those were the second worst hours of my life.

Every time I think about the day Edward left, the only consolation I ever had was that, maybe, Edward had lied on his letter and he was in fact in love with her. That he wasn't breaking me and… _us _for just anybody. I mean, I knew that Alexis being pregnant would change everything. But, I don't know… I thought maybe, I was more important.

Honestly, I had thought that he got a pregnancy test and confirmed it before coming to me. But, he didn't.

He didn't hesitate. He didn't check. He didn't do anything. He just followed Alexis like a blind puppy. Like a blind, stupid puppy.

And therein lies my importance. I wasn't important enough to re-check. I wasn't important enough to confirm.

I was just not important.

How the hell could I be fine?

"Bell, come on, talk to me!" Alice groaned.

"Jake called me in the morning," I said, knowing that that wasn't what she wanted, but it was still something.

"What did he say?" she asked, playing along.

"I didn't answer," I whispered, "I didn't know how I felt about Edward then. Now, I do."

"And?" she asked, drawling out the d.

"I'm gonna call him," I muttered, taking my phone out of my purse.

"Now?" Alice called. I could see her looking out the window, probably trying to see if Emmett and Edward were returning or not.

"No time like the present, right?" I half-heartedly joked, punching in the numbers and placing the cell phone on my ear.

"But… what about Edward?" Alice asked, concern dripping from her voice. For me or for him… I didn't know.

"Nothing. He sealed our fate the day he walked out on me." I stated and waited for Jake to pick up the phone. It had already rung three times and I was beginning to worry that he won't pick up and I wouldn't have the guts to call again.

"Hello?" his deep voice finally answered, and the breathe that I had un-knowingly held, left me.

"Hey, Jake. It's Bella." I said.

"Yeah." He laughed, "I know. I have caller id."

"Oh… yeah, you do," I muttered, nervously chewing on my lips. I noticed when Alice moved away from my seat and the doors opened, though I didn't show it, "I got your message."

"Yeah?" he asked, I heard a honk in the background and wondered if he was driving and if I should hang up, but then thought against it. I don't think I could do this again.

"Who is she talking to?" I heard Edward ask Alice, and wondered how she would reply.

"The guy she's dating." She whispered, I wouldn't have heard her, if I hadn't been straining. I realized that I was so into what they were saying that I didn't hear Jake.

"Bella? Bell? You there?" he kept asking.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm right here." I said, "I wanted you to know… you have nothing to worry about. I know we haven't talked since the movie thing, but that's only because I was busy… In fact, I'm on my way to Vegas right now."

"No, shit?!" he yelled, then I heard him talk to somebody in the back.

"Yeah… Alice's Mom is getting married."

"In Vegas?" he asked, as surprised as the rest of us. He hadn't really met her but he knew about her through Alice and I. He knew enough to know that Vegas Marriage and Esme Brandon do not go together.

"Yeah. Long story."

"Okay," he laughed, "Well, I think you should know, that we – Quil, Embry and I – have been in Vegas for two hours."

"Oh my god, seriously?!" I asked, thinking this was too big.

"Yup. Is it a coincidence? Or is it fate?" he laughed.

"I don't know," I laughed with him, "hey, why are you all going to Vegas again?"

"Quil's bachelor party."

"Quil's getting married?! The last time we talked, he wasn't even dating anyone."

"Yeah…" he snickered, "He met this chick, lost his mind and is getting hitched. Claire something or the other."

"Oh." I snorted.

"Yeah… if you ask me, he's lost his mind."

"Hey, I think it's sweet. Plus, you should be supportive for your friend," I scolded him.

"I _should _lock him in a room and throw away the keys." He joked.

"Okay, relax! What's so bad about this?" I enquired.

"Oh… I don't know. Maybe, the fact that he hasn't even known the chick for forty-eight hours?" he asked, "Hey, Bell, listen I gotta go. But I'll see you soon?"

"Definitely!"

"It's a date?"

"It's a date."

I dropped the phone back into my bag and rested my head against my seat.

I was doing the right thing, I thought, Edward doesn't deserve me. He doesn't even care. Not as much as I did.

But that's in the past. He's in the past. And I will make sure that after Vegas I never have to see him again.

Never.

"Welcome to Vegas, biatches!" Emmett yelled, and thumped his fists against the steering wheel.

**A/N: And they are here!**

**Okay, this update is late… and not as long as I'd hoped it would be. But, it's something right?**

**I am trying to lengthen the chapters. I really am. Please bear with me, guys.**

**And, tell me what you think about the return of Jake. Also, I know that I didn't write about Jake and Bella's date… but it's okay. It wasn't that nice anyways xD**


	13. Chapter 13

"Emmett?" I said, not wanting to cut in his singing time, but what has to be one, has to be done.

"Yes, belly bell?" he asked.

"Can you just drop me at The Stratosphere?" my fingers wove together, knowing that he will ask me why, and for some reason I just didn't want to answer that specific question.

"Okay," he said, "Why?" he laughed.

"Um…" I mumbled, "I'm not going to be staying with you guys at the Wynn."

"What?!" Alice shrieked, "Where are you staring?"

"Uhh… with Jacob."

"That fucker again?!" Edward yelled and we were all taken aback by the intensity of his voice, even Emmett jumped enough to swerve the car.

"You are not part of this conversation," I said, pulling myself together and adding as much venom into my voice as I could, "Yes, I'll be staying at Stratosphere. No, not in the same room as Jake. No, you guys can't stay with me… you have already got the rooms. Use them." I knew, that the next thing that Alice would suggest would be that she should stay with me and I didn't want that. I wanted her to get to know her brothers-to-be without my bag of history with them in the way. It would be good for her and the boys' relationship.

Once again, a heavy silence settled inside the car, everybody mad about one thing or the other. I was so glad when the car came to a halt in front of my hotel.

"I'll bring your luggage inside," Edward stated, jumping outside before I could refuse.

"Hey, Bell?" Emmett said, before I got out.

"Yeah, Emmett?"

"Ever since we met up in the hotel, it… it hasn't been the same. And I'm not talking just about you and Ed. Me and you, too. I mean, I know that we were never best friends or anything, but I always thought of you as an annoying little sister. I even punched Edward when he told me what he did…"

"Woah, wait a second. First of all, Emmett, you've _always _been the big brother that I never wanted. Second, Edward told you?" I asked, bewildered that he told him. I thought that he would just burry it… pretend like it never happened.

"Thanks," he said, sarcastically raising his eyebrow, "And yeah, he did. Before the wedding, he was always drunk off his ass. I caught him on a rare sober moment, asked him what was up and he let it rip."

"Oh." I said, looking outside, to see Edward sitting on the stair leading to the hotel. I guess, he knew that Em and I were having a talk, "Emmett, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Before, when we were playing 'I never' and the threesome thing came up…"

"Yeah?"

"When Edward talked about his 'experience' he was pretty… blasé about it. Did he… go back to how he was before Alexis?" I finally asked the question that has been eating me up inside.

Emmett didn't answer for a couple of seconds, "Bell, he… became like that for a couple of months after he found out about Alexis. But, you've got to understand… he let go of you, _hurt _you for Alexis and the 'baby'. He was… broken after he realized he hurt you for nothing. Hurt himself… for nothing."

I stayed quiet for a minute and then looked at him, "Thanks for telling me the truth."

"I would never lie to you, Bella." He said, laying his head on the back of his seat.

I nodded and turned back to Alice who's eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"You okay?" I asked, laughing.

"It's just not fair!" Alice wailed, her tears finally falling.

"Yeah," I said, "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." She sniffed, wiping away the stray tears.

I finally left the car and moved towards Edward, who silently sat and watched me approach him.

"You took a while," he stated.

"Yeah… He wanted to talk to me." I whispered, crossing my arms around my chest.

"Okay," he said, standing up.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked, an exasperated sigh leaving him.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you staying here and not with the rest of us?"

"Because," I muttered, "I'd rather stay someplace where I can be completely comfortable."

"Comfortable?" he laughed, "Any you're no longer comfortable with me around, are you?"

"And whose fault is that?" I snapped.

"Bella! Please tell me how much longer you're going to hold this against me… against us?!" he yelled, angrily tugging at his hair.

"How dare you?" I whispered, "_You _left _me,_ not the other way around!"

"I know! I know and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret it!"

"Oh? You regret it? That makes it all better!"

"Bella, please, I… _miss_ you." He whispered.

"Listen to me, Edward Cullen, and listen clearly. You and me? We are done. And you have nobody to blame but yourself! The day that you walked out of my door leaving nothing but a _letter_ behind, you lost me."

"I'm sorry…"

"I was your Best friend! I was in love with you! And you took advantage of me… You made me feel like a whore!" I yelled at him, all the pent up tears finally left me, "I want you to stay away from me. After this wedding is done, so are you. I don't ever want to see you after this!"

I grabbed my luggage and tugged it up, leaving behind the only person who I ever gave my heart to.

* * *

**A/N: I felt so bad after writing this :'( chocolate icecream here I come! **

**Anyways, thanks to the people who voted... you guys are the reason why this chapter is posted today **

**Also... leave me some love? :***


End file.
